


when the party's over

by softiednf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, M/M, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Or not, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiednf/pseuds/softiednf
Summary: Stumbling into something new.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	when the party's over

George doesn’t know if it’s the bass or his heart creating the heavy rhythm behind his rib cage as he runs clumsily up the stairs, hand in hand with his best friend. The bedroom door closing behind them muffles the deafening music of the party, though he can still feel the vibrations of the speakers under his feet.

He smiles so wide at Dream that it hurts, and it makes them both giggle, the noise sounding foreign by the time it reaches his ears.

The only light in the room comes from the purple LEDs that line his ceiling. They cast a pretty glow on everything, and it makes Dream look softer than usual. He reaches a hand up to gently touch his cheek, too intoxicated to curb the urge, and Dream’s eyes flutter closed, chest rising and falling unsteadily as he brushes his hand along his face.

Then the room is spinning, and his back is making contact with the bed, and Dream’s face is so close to his that he can feel his breath against his lips.

Brown eyes meet green as he searches the other man’s face for the familiar playful look he knows all too well, the one that lets him know he’s only joking, that he’s about to pull away and laugh in that way that makes him come alive, but all he finds is unwavering sincerity.

It scares him, makes his throat tighten and chest ache, but he swallows the uncertainty and closes his eyes as he pulls the blonde down to him, parting his lips. It feels like he’s baring his soul when their mouths meet, yet he’s never been more sure of himself in his life.

It feels so simple, so obvious that he wonders why it took so long.

He knows that in the morning, it’s not going to feel the same, but for now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this song always makes me think of them, so here we are lol. left it open ended, so if you're feeling angsty, you can pretend they wake up in the morning and never speak of it again, or if you're craving some fluff, they wake up and are both too shy to speak, so instead they pretend to be asleep until one of them breaks and giggles, and then cuddling and pillow-talk ensues. oh my god, writing that made me want to write about the morning after LMAO oh no. wip time!
> 
> comments are so so appreciated, the fuel to every author lol, and my twitter is @ softiednf if you wanna cry about gay together and see my drabbles/dnf art! tysm for reading. :)


End file.
